It is always preferable to provide a driver of an automobile and, at times, automobile passengers with readily available information as to the conditions of various systems utilized in modern automobiles. Modern automobiles employ a large number of electrically operated systems such as, for example, electric windows, traction control, rear window defrosters and electric seats. Each of these systems are selected and operated by separate switches resulting a multiplicity of switches. Operating these switches requires at least the brief attention of a driver. Since the condition of many of these systems is not readily apparent to a driver, it is desirable to provide as rapid an indication as possible as to the mode of the system. For example, it may not be readily apparent to a driver when a car is not moving that rear wing windows are open, or that a rear window defroster is on, or that a traction control has been activated. The most convenient way to notify the driver is with a visual signal. If there are too many visual signals, then the driver can become confused and, in operating an automobile, confusion, even for a very short time, is undesirable. These problems are especially acute at night wherein the orientation of a rocker-type switch or perhaps toggle switches is not readily apparent and where it is desirable for the driver to know at a glance, not only the location of the particular switch being selected, but also the mode of the system operated by the switch.